My Dearest
by ally2-23
Summary: Jasmine is promised to Malik Ishtar and sold. The young girl remains timid in his presence, and refuses to be to open with him. Malik will do anything to gain her trust and break the barrier she has set between them. full summary inside....
1. cHaPtEr 1

Summary: Set in Ancient times. Jasmine is promised to Malik Ishtar and sold. The young girl remains timid in his presence, and refuses to be too open with him. Malik will do anything to gain her trust and break the barrier she has set between them. Will he win her heart? Or will Jasmine prevent remain cold?(Malik&Jasmine romance) *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
My Dearest  
  
Chapter 1-Sold  
  
She dreamt of slavery. Of shackles and chains; a long journey over miles and miles of sand dunes, until a golden palace loomed ahead. She was weary. The huge gold plated doors swung open to reveal someone on the other side. She'd never met him before, but he was a comforting presence. Like a blonde tanned angel, his soft lavender eyes giving her a sense of security. He smiled at her.  
  
Jasmine jerked awake to glare at a hawk who had screeched overhead. Her turquoise eyes scanned the darkness for her captors. 'Maybe they left me to die,' Jasmine thought sarcastically, but much to her dismay, she spotted them guarding the circle of sleeping girls. Jasmine had been kidnapped right out of her house just days before by criminals who sell girls to wealthy men as mistresses, and alike. She and half a dozen other girls were travelling with these men who, along the way, met possible clients, and the girls one by one were sold off. At the moment, they were on their way to a village where they had agreed to meet with a man named Ishtar, interested in buying a girl for his son. Ishtar was a very rich man and very high in authority as he was the Pharaoh Yami's Chief Advisor. Jasmine was scared. She didn't want to be sold to a man she didn't know. She wanted to go back home. But that option was out of the question for her. Jasmine sighed and lay back down in the sand, closing her eyes.  
  
'Don't be so nervous,' she thought, trying to calm the knots in her stomach, 'what are the odds you'll be chosen when this Ishtar man can choose from all the other girls. They're more outgoing and girly like than me, I'm positive his son would rather have one of them.' Jasmine drifted back to sleep, these reassuring thoughts floating around in her head. Maybe her captors would even let her go if she hung around them too long without a single sales offer.  
  
"Get up, girls! I hope you all know how to ride, because we're travelling the rest of the way by horse!" One of the thieves called, rousing the sleepy girls. Jasmine sat up and rubbed her eyes, ruffling her blonde hair in attempt to get most of the sand out. The thieves moved about the group, assigning them all to horses. One of them helped Jasmine up and pointed her towards a dapple-grey Arabian steed.  
  
"May I ask the reason we take horses now, when we have travelled by foot the past three days?" She inquired as he helped her prepare to get on the horse's back.  
  
"That is none of your business, just get on." He answered, turning away from her.  
  
Jasmine watched him leave, then, grabbed some of the horse's mane, pulling herself up and swinging her leg over the other side of the horse. She already knew the answer to her question. When on their last trip to meet a client, they had to make a good impression; let him know that they kept their girls well taken care of. Jasmine found that there was no stirrup on the other side of the saddle, and looked down in puzzlement. 'Strange,' She thought, as the last girl was hoisted atop a chestnut Arabian horse, trembling with fear.  
  
"Now, for those of you who have ridden before and are farm girls, you would probably notice that there is no stirrup on the right side of your saddle."  
  
"What's a stirrup?" Mumbled a girl in front of Jasmine.  
  
The man ignored her and continued. "This is because you will be riding side saddle-style. It's the formal lady like form of riding a horse. We all must make a good impression for Mr.Ishtar, wouldn't you think, girls?" He smiled. They all nodded, and Jasmine smiled a bit. She liked Seth, even though he was a con-man, she still liked the idea he tried to make them all feel a little more secure by not being completely serious and letting them know he would not harm them. His guards on the other hand, would always throw menacing scowls the girls' way, for what reason, they had no clue. "My men will help you get in the proper position."  
  
"Just put your right leg over the knot, see? There you're a natural." Seth joked, smiling up at the turquoise-eyed girl. Jasmine smiled sheepishly, and looked down. He patted her knee, and went on to help the others.  
  
"But I don't want to do this! I'm scared! Please I want to get off!" Cried a girl younger than Jasmine. She looked up to see men forcefully making the girl stay on the horse.  
  
"Stay girl, or we'll tie you to the horse ourselves!" Threatened one of the brutal guards. Seth interrupted and told them to leave while he spoke in a gentler more reassuring voice to the young girl.  
  
She nodded, and he left her with an encouraging smile. The girl smiled a bit faintly, and looked up to catch Jasmine's eye.  
  
"You have never ridden before, have you?" Jasmine asked, easing her horse forward a bit beside the girl.  
  
She shook her head, looking nervous. "My father was too poor to afford horses, and I was terrified by them anyways," She replied, shivering a bit, looking uncomfortable on the chestnut.  
  
"It's all right. Once we get going, you will realize it's not that bad at all." Jasmine smiled. "I'm Jasmine, by the way. What's your name?"  
  
"Kiya," The raven-haired girl answered.  
  
"Kiya," Jasmine repeated, smiling. "I have always liked that name. So how about this Ishtar man, do you know anything about him? Or more importantly his son?"  
  
Kiya looked startled. "Of course! Who doesn't? Surely, you have heard of Malik Ishtar."  
  
Jasmine shook her head, puzzled. "Malik Ishtar, I'm supposing, is his son? I've never heard of him."  
  
"You haven't?!" Kiya repeated. "You've never heard of Malik Ishtar? The most handsome beautiful blonde hair in all of Egypt? The most intriguing lavender eyes you'll ever see?" Kiya recited, her brown eyes sparkling dreamily.  
  
Jasmine, again, shook her head. "You have seen this boy before?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, no. But I've heard about how handsome he is by rumour. Not that I'd want to be sold off to him, but he's still an adorable young man. 'To die for', some say." Kiya said.  
  
Jasmine was bewildered, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Stop chatting, girls. It's time to go." Seth said to the group, mainly leaning towards Jasmine and Kiya.  
  
The front line pushed off into a canter and the rest followed, the horses working as a group. For hours they seemed to canter over the sand dunes carefully, until they reached a flat plain, indicating that they were nearing civilization. The horses snorted, threw their heads up in excitement, and lengthened their strides to a gallop.  
  
"How you doing? Comfortable yet?" Jasmine called to Kiya over the loud sound of the horses' hooves beating at the dry ground.  
  
"I'm doing better!" Kiya called back, shakily, concentrating on staying balanced as she bumped a bit in her saddle.  
  
Jasmine laughed, sitting deep in her saddle as the dapple-grey galloped with spirited strong legs. She closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze flowing around her; she loved a good gallop, even if it wasn't on her own horse at home.  
  
"Slow down!" Seth called to the group as they neared a village market.  
  
The horses were pulled back to a steady, slow, calming canter, and then eventually down to a trot, until finally, the horses slowed to a walk, heaving and snorting out of their nostrils, but thrilled from the run none the less.  
  
Under the shade of a market stand, stood a man clothed in a brown robe, waiting for them. He walked out to greet Seth as the others lined up the girls on their horses.  
  
Jasmine waited nervously between Kiya and another girl with dark brown hair. Seth and the man stood talking and glancing back at the girls every now and then, until finally, the man lowered his hood and stepped out towards them.  
  
"That's Ishtar." Kiya whispered to Jasmine.  
  
"Do not move unless your name is called." Seth ordered, and they all nodded.  
  
Mr.Ishtar began at the front of the line, studying each girl with his lavender eyes.  
  
'Must be where Malik got his eyes from,' Jasmine pondered, sitting still in the saddle and waiting for him to pass her.  
  
But he didn't. Ishtar stood and studied Jasmine for a bit, narrowing his eyes. "What is this one's name?" He inquired.  
  
"Jasmine," Seth answered from behind him.  
  
Ishtar studied her some more before beckoning to Jasmine with his index finger.  
  
"Come here, Jasmine." Seth said.  
  
She nodded and dismounted, walking towards them with trembling steps. 'Please don't choose me. Please don't choose me. Please don't choose me.' Jasmine thought over and over again.  
  
"How about Kiya, my lord?" Seth suggested, sensing that Jasmine was nervous.  
  
Ishtar stopped to study Kiya for a bit. "Too young," He replied simply, moving along to the end of the line. "How much for the blonde?" Ishtar demanded abruptly.  
  
Seth was a little taken aback but then reminded himself that this was what his business was meant to do. He mumbled a price, head bowed, and Ishtar paid the desired amount of gold coins.  
  
The dapple-grey horse threw up his head and whinnied loudly as Jasmine was led away.  
  
Ishtar stopped in his tracks. "I suppose I should take the horse as well?"  
  
"Of course. It would spare you the expense of transportation and I have no use for this horse anymore." Seth answered, sadly.  
  
Ishtar merely nodded and took the horse's reins, leading it away. "Get on, girl." He ordered.  
  
Jasmine's eyes widened, surprised at how he seemed to think he could order her around, but she did as he said none the less.  
  
The rest of the girls watched Jasmine on the horse's back being led away towards the golden palace, which loomed over the village by Lord Ishtar.  
  
"I'm going to miss her." Said the dark-brown haired girl.  
  
Kiya looked her way with tear-filled brown eyes. "Me too," She whispered, watching her only friend leave forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Son!" Ishtar called. "Come see what your father has brought you!"  
  
Jasmine was intrigued. The floors and walls seemed to be made of some sort of solid gold, open entryways covered with beautiful silk curtains on either side of the hall.  
  
"I am in my room, father. You may enter." A voice replied from one of the entryways whose silk curtain was tied up to one side.  
  
Mr.Ishtar led Jasmine into the room. "My son, a birthday gift." He said. "I shall leave you to get to know each other." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving the two alone in silence.  
  
The blonde boy approached Jasmine and she tensed. He circled her several times, taking in her scent and appearance. "Your name?" He inquired, stopping in front of her and studying her face.  
  
"Jasmine," She answered meekly, determined not to make eye contact with him.  
  
Malik cocked his head to the side, his blonde hair brushing over his face, and golden earrings jingling a bit. "My name is..."  
  
"I know who you are," Jasmine said, cutting him off, not wanting to hear the name again as she continued to stare at the ground. To her, his name sealed her fate, and she did not want to be reminded what that was.  
  
Malik frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes. "Do you think it is acceptable for a girl of lower class to interrupt someone of my standard?" He demanded.  
  
Jasmine lowered her head even more, much to Malik's dismay. He'd never seen eyes like hers and longed to gaze into them. "I apologize," She said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Malik smiled slightly, and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up towards him. He tilted his head to the other side now, gazing deeply into her turquoise irises.  
  
Jasmine shivered, staring at the soft lavender orbs before her. 'Kiya was right,' She thought. 'He is quite handsome.'  
  
"Hmm," Malik mumbled, releasing her and turning away. "You will be required to wear something a bit more formal for dinner, Jasmine." She shivered as he said her name. "The maids will help you get dressed in the other room, right there." He explained, pointing at the door to his left.  
  
Jasmine nodded, taking in the room's details. A huge bed covered in silky white sheets was in the far right corner, an entry way to the balcony near the head of the bed. On the left side of the room just beyond the door Malik had referred to, was a desk or study of some sort, scriptures and papyrus scattered all across it. She glanced to her right and gasped. A beautiful underground bath or small swimming pool was planted into the floor, cleansing oils and inscence surrounding the borders. This was indeed heaven, but she still felt empty inside.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go! I've already given the materials to the maids beforehand." Malik said, sitting down at his study.  
  
Jasmine snapped back to reality and made for the door.  
  
"Oh, wait! Before you go, here," Malik said, getting up with a flower in his hand. "It would look perfect in your hair."  
  
She stared at the white flower in his hand, and stayed motionless and he tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"I was right, it suits you perfectly," Malik smiled.  
  
Jasmine blushed and looked down. "Thank you," She replied meekly, leaving through the doorway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dinner banquet wasn't much. Jasmine just sat beside Malik, not talking to anyone, but remaining silent like the other woman. So far she did not like the lifestyle at all.  
  
"You've barely had anything to eat. You sure you're not hungry?" Malik asked.  
  
Jasmine nodded, not looking up at him from her hands in her lap.  
  
Malik frowned. 'I wish she would talk to me,' He thought, before turning back to his conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A bath after dinner is a daily thing. You do not have to join me this day as it is your first. But later on it will be expected of you." Malik explained, taking off his clothes, not looking the least bit uncomfortable.  
  
Jasmine looked away again, sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her legs. She gazed out the window at the star filled sky, lulled by the sound of water dripping while Malik bathed.  
  
Malik took an oil bottle and emptied some out onto his hand after wetting his hair, studying Jasmine closely. 'She's so shy, so perfect, so... innocent,' He thought gazing at her as she stared out beyond the balcony, sitting on his bed as he lathered the oil in his hair. Malik dipped his head back and closed his eyes, washing it out, leaving himself feeling cleansed and fresh. 'Well, whatever it takes. I shall get to know this girl. Hopefully even break the barrier between us and establish a bond.' He sighed and got out, wrapping a towl around his waist and walking towards her. "You can look now, you know. I'm covered." Malik joked in attempt to catch her interest and be friendly.  
  
Jasmine turned her turquoise eyes up to him unblinkingly, showing no signs of emotion. Her breath however caught in her throat as she gazed upon him. His tanned skin and lean, muscular chest sent hormones raging through her but she fought to control them, looking back out at the balcony.  
  
"You like stars?" Malik asked, getting dressed into his nightwear.  
  
Jasmine merely nodded.  
  
"Me too, they're so mystic sometimes."  
  
She felt Malik settling his weight on the bed beside her, and she tensed.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Well, what?" Jasmine replied, panic rising in her at what he might want.  
  
"Are you getting into your nightdress? Or are you just going to sleep in your dinner gown?"  
  
Jasmine let out a sigh of relief. "I don't have a nightdress," She answered.  
  
"Of course you do, over there." Malik said, looking bewildered at her as he pointed to the bench at the foot of the bed.  
  
Jasmine's eyes travelled over to the pure white nightdress. "Oh, um, right. I suppose I'll get changed." She stumbled, getting up to retrieve it.  
  
Malik leaned back, his elbows sinking into the pillows as he studied her with his lavender eyes.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, for Jasmine at least. "Um, do you think I could have some privacy, uh... sir?" She asked, unsure of how to address him.  
  
"Please, Jasmine, call me by my name, dear." He smirked.  
  
Jasmine was startled. "Um, can you maybe close your eyes so I can get changed...Malik." She nearly cringed saying the name, but knew she would have to get used to it.  
  
Malik grinned, cocking his head a bit. He loved the way her melodic voice said his name and hope she would say it more often in the future. He closed his eyes.  
  
Jasmine was still a bit uncomfortable, and made sure his eyes were completely closed before she started changing out of her dress and into the nightgown.  
  
Malik squinted his eyes a bit and smiled, watching as the girl finished slipping on the nightdress and adjusted the straps.  
  
"Um... Malik... do you think you could help me?" Jasmine asked timidly.  
  
Malik smiled even more, opening his eyes. "Why of course. Come over here,"  
  
Jasmine approached the bed cautiously and turned around sitting in front of him, moving her hair out of the way.  
  
Malik resisted the urge to caress the timid girl's back and shoulders, he knew that would be a violation of her innocence, and it wasn't time yet. He adjusted the clasp until she said it was fine, then leaned back again.  
  
Jasmine let down her hair and turned to face him. "Thank you,"  
  
He smiled. "No problem at all, Jasmine."  
  
She looked around. "So where do I sleep?" She asked curiously.  
  
Malik stared at her. "Well, right here with me. Did you not know this?"  
  
Jasmine was startled. She had just met this young man! She wasn't really ready to sleep in the same bed as him! But she would have to do what was expected of her, since they had paid their share to own her. Jasmine looked down and shook her head.  
  
"Do not worry. We will not... um... do... anything... until the time is right and you are ready." Malik reassured her.  
  
She merely nodded, not looking at all convinced.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better. We can sleep apart from each other." He suggested, desperate to make the girl more comfortable with him. 'What are you doing? Since when did you care? Normally you would have just held her and gone to sleep by now without a care in the world what she thought.'  
  
Jasmine nodded again, not seeing any better option.  
  
Malik took a deep breath. "Well," He said, putting out the candle. "Goodnight, then... Jasmine." Malik lay down and covered the sheets up to his head.  
  
"Goodnight, Malik." Jasmine said, hesitating a bit as she crawled under the sheets. She could still feel the warmth of his body near even though they were apart and it made her tense up a bit. She couldn't sleep, but soon, the lulling sound of Malik's steady breathing helped her drift off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik woke suddenly in the middle of the night, shifting a bit and turning to his other side. He smiled at the sight that caught his lavender eyes. Jasmine lay on the bed, almost seeming to be hugging a pillow as she rested her head on it. The moonlight cast shadows over her body as her chest rose up and down to her sleepy breathing. He reached out and touched her cheek gently, almost without thinking. She flinched a bit and he quickly withdrew.  
  
"No, mother. It's not time to get up yet. The horse's don't need feeding for another hour." Jasmine mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Malik cocked his head a bit in surprise but smiled, realizing she was having a dream she was back home. He watched and listened to her speaking to an unknown person, but his face creased in concern when she suddenly started writhing, looking distressed.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Where am I going? NO!" Jasmine jerked awake, sitting upright and breathing heavily.  
  
Malik jumped back in surprise, staring at her with wide eyes. "You all right?" He asked, reaching a hand out to her.  
  
"NO! Get away!" She shrieked in reaction, slapping his arm away. Jasmine screamed, tumbling off the bed, taking some sheets with her.  
  
Malik slowly crept to the side of the bed to peer over the edge. "Jasmine? You alive?"  
  
She groaned and rubbed her head. "Another one of those dreams again. I hope I didn't hurt you." Jasmine said.  
  
Malik shook his head. "I'm more worried about you. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Jasmine bit her lip. "N-nothing," She replied.  
  
Malik eyed her; he knew what she was dreaming about. It was the day she was taken away from her family. He wished she would just talk to him about it. He wouldn't be offended or anything. He changed the subject instead, remembering he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. "How's your head? Dizzy?" Malik asked in concern.  
  
Jasmine shook her head. "Just bumped it." She replied, rubbing the side of her head gingerly.  
  
"Come back on the bed, we can't have you just sitting there." Malik said.  
  
Jasmine climbed back up and pulled the sheets over her body.  
  
He watched her as she flinched, touching the side of her head. "I'll go get you something cold." Malik concluded, swinging his legs to the side of the bed.  
  
"No, you don't have to-."  
  
"You need it." Malik interrupted.  
  
"Now who's the one interrupting?" Jasmine mumbled, miserably.  
  
"What did you say?" Malik asked.  
  
"Nothing," She replied.  
  
He eyed her and then left the room, walking through the dark empty halls towards the kitchen below. 'Why won't she be more open?' Malik thought. 'I'm doing everything I can to make her feel at home!' 'But this isn't her home. It's nothing like it.' Another voice nagged at him. He sighed and looked down. 'I suppose I should just give her time to adjust and hope things change.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here, this should help." Malik said, handing Jasmine a cool piece of meat.  
  
"Thank you," Jasmine said, looking a bit unsure and disgusted as he handed the meat to her. Looking grossed out and feeling as though she might regurgitate, she put it on the side of her head, and it surprisingly cooled the area.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes as Malik watched Jasmine gaze out the window again, drumming her fingers on the bed.  
  
"What was it like?" He asked suddenly, making her jump a bit.  
  
"What was what like?" Jasmine inquired, confused and she turned towards him again.  
  
"Your home. Could you tell me what it was like?"  
  
She just stared at him, too shocked to speak. "You... w-want me to... to tell you about my... home?" Jasmine said, looking as though she thought she had heard wrong.  
  
"Yes. You. Home. Tell me." Malik joked, laughing a bit at her startled expression.  
  
Jasmine smiled for the first time before Malik, putting the piece of meat back down and glancing down at her hands, which were twisting the bed sheets.  
  
"So... will you... please?" He asked after a few moments, glancing where her eyes had travelled to gaze at her soft graceful hands twisting knots into the bed sheets.  
  
Jasmine turned her turquoise eyes up to meet his lavender irises. "Sure, I suppose. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything. Tell me what your daily life was like." He suggested.  
  
"Well, it wasn't much. My father owned a horse farm, so all I really did was help take care of them."  
  
Malik cocked an eyebrow. "And... did you have any favourite horses?" He asked, pressing for more information.  
  
"They were all my favourites. But I suppose my horse, Gem, would have stood out above them all. She was an excellent jumper." Jasmine lowered her head. "But... Gem was probably killed in the barn fire when I was kidnapped."  
  
Malik panicked a bit. He didn't want her to be sad! He just wanted a normal conversation. "Well, what about that dapple-grey father brought you here with?" Malik said, acting quickly.  
  
Jasmine frowned. That horse reminded her of her enslavement.  
  
'Oh, Ra, that was a stupid question. Way to make her feel more at home, idiot.' Malik thought. "Oh, uh, never mind that. Tell me about Gem. What breed was she?" He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"She was an Arabian Bay." Jasmine smiled. "She had a white star on her forehead and a snip on her nose. Half of her left hind leg was covered in white, but the rest were dark brown." She laughed at this, tears forming in her eyes. "She looked so strange. But Gem was a sweetheart."  
  
Malik smiled, but it wavered a bit when he realized a tear had rolled down Jasmine's right cheek. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jasmine shook her head, wiping the tear away. "It's stupid. I should not tell you."  
  
"No, please, tell me." Malik pleaded, catching her eye with his desperate lavender orbs.  
  
Jasmine sighed and swallowed, looking away out the window again. "I-I... it just hurts to know I'll never see her again... dead or alive." She closed her eyes.  
  
Malik looked down, her sadness seemed to affect him in a way he'd never known before. He reached out and touched her hand.  
  
Jasmine looked up, feeling the warmth of his hand over hers.  
  
Malik didn't know what to say. "Maybe it's best we get some more sleep." He said tenderly.  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath and covering herself with the sheets again. Jasmine felt Malik scoot a little closer to her, and froze.  
  
"May I?" Malik asked.  
  
Jasmine didn't reply, her voice seemed to have failed her.  
  
"You are still un comfortable, am I right?"  
  
She nodded and Malik scooted back to his side of the bed. Jasmine turned over on her side to face him from across the bed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Malik replied. "I completely understand. You just need more time to adjust. Now go to sleep."  
  
Jasmine nodded again and smiled. "Goodnight, Malik."  
  
Malik smiled, happy she had said his name. "Goodnight, Jasmine." He watched her close her eyes and slowly drift back off to sleep. 'She's an angel,' He thought, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes to go to sleep himself.  
  
The moonlight poured in brightly through the curtains set over the balcony door and the window, casting gentle shadows over the bed and furniture, and making the water in the bath sparkle. 'Tomorrow should be interesting,' Was Malik's last thought before sleep over took his body and mind; a peaceful sleep with dreams of his angel....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutte~* (English) (It would be nice if we could put away and throw out) *~shimaetara ii no ni ne~*  
(everything except what really mattered, but) *~genjitsu wa tada zankoku de~ * (reality is just cruel)  
  
(First Verse of "Dearest" performed by Ayumi Hamasaki). ***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
so what did ya think? I'm open to suggestions and please no flames. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought XD Till then, JA NE!!! and have a nice day. ^-^ 


	2. cHaPtEr 2

_Ok, as you may have seen at the end of the last chapter, there were japanese words and the translations. I've decided that the song "Dearest" (some of you probably know it from Inu Yasha) by Ayumi Hamasaki, is sort of like a theme song to my story cause I listen to it over and over again while I'm writing "My Dearest", that's actually why I entitled this story "My Dearest". At the end of every chapter there will be a verse of the song, download it if you want to follow along with the chapters lol XP. it's a really good song XD. In the last chapter of this story I'll put the whole song's lyrics, the last verse being very important to the last chapter... even though I haven't written it yet, but the lyrics really remind me a lot of Jasmine and Malik. You can find them in Japanese and in English at animelyrics.com or something like that look it up lol. Sorry it takes me sooo long to update, but it's hard writing several fics at once, you have no clue how many unfinished fics and stories I have piled up around the house and somewhere in my computer lol   
  
Thanx to the following reviewers:  
  
Dragons of Life: lol thankies it was fun talking on msn on Friday... when I was supposed to be home sick.... Lol XP  
  
Adelianna: OkiDoki mommy I'll keep working on that other one for you too. Where's Bob? Me and Bakura are scared XP  
  
Laekai: ... first off.... Cool pen-name lol :p I was like.. oooo laekai.. awesome... ahem.. anyhow lol um.. hm. Well, Yami's the pharaoh, so of course he'd be in this story. He's actually in this chap. It was fun writing that part XD. Tell me what you thought of him and maybe even what you would like to see in his personality, attitude, etc...  
  
Mokubaz-Angel: Thanx so much for the comments, yay confidence boosters!! Lol XP  
  
Vladimir Lenin: ... umm... thanks....? Lol I checked out your stories. So you write Spanish do you? I have no clue how to speak or write Spanish. My s.l is French though.  
  
Mya starnight: Thanx 4 the review I e-mailed you and added you to my yahoo messenger.. but im not sure if you have it..,.  
  
Poptart: okidoki... im updating right now aren't I? Lol thanx for your comments on my story   
  
Oh, and ofcourse my friend Chrissy.... YOU'RE the weirdo lol :p  
  
And last but not least... my strange friend Dylan, who reviews just for the heck of it, but oh well, thanks anyways Dilly! XP  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW!!! HUGS AND KISSES Enjoy the next chappie! XD  
_  
**Chapter 2**  
  
The next morning, Jasmine woke to find the sun's light streaming into the room, casting a golden glow over everything. She sat up drowsily, and stretched, still feeling sleepy. 'Where's Malik?' Jasmine wondered, her eyes travelling around the room. Spotting a piece of papyrus propped up on the desk that read 'Jasmine'. She got out of bed curiously, and walked over to pick it up. Jasmine unfolded the note to find a message written in neat scrawls inside.

_Dearest Jasmine,  
  
I have gone out to run an errand. I will be back before noon. Till then, I would stay in my room if I were you. Servants will bring you breakfast when they see you have awoken. I have a surprise for you once I return. I must be off now; by the way, you look like an angel when you are asleep, especially in the early morning sunlight.  
  
Love, Malik Ishtar  
_Jasmine smiled, and folded the note again. "Hold on a second," She thought aloud, her expression altering to panic. "He was watching me sleep?! Frightening..." Jasmine shrugged off the thought. 'Oh well,' She dragged herself back over the bed, which was covered in twisted sheets and unorganized pillows, flopping back on, feeling more at home on the bed than anywhere else. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow snuggling into the sheets and preparing for another few hours of sleep.  
  
"Are you planning on fixing that bed yourself or what?" Drawled a voice above her head a few seconds later.  
  
Jasmine jumped horribly and looked around to find Malik peering down at her. "Oh, um, I guess."  
  
Malik smirked. "Still tired?"  
  
"Yes," She answered simply.  
  
"Well, it's about time to get up. I said I had a surprise for you. Don't you want to see it?"  
  
"Is more sleep an option?" Jasmine questioned.  
  
Malik shook his head, smiling. "Not at all, but breakfast is."  
  
"Then, I suppose I better get up." She sighed, heaving herself out of bed.  
  
" It's about time too," Malik remarked, watching her rub her eyes, furiously in attempt to get the sleep out. "You remember where you go to get dressed for the day, right?"  
  
"Um..." Jasmine mumbled, looking around nervously with pensive turquoise eyes. "There?" She asked, pointing towards the exit into another room.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Yes," 'She's already starting to grow on me. And even better! She's getting more used to things here.' Malik thought, feeling as though he couldn't be happier. "Whenever you have finished I shall be waiting in here. Send a maid to call on me, all right?"  
  
"All right," Jasmine replied, taking cautious steps towards the room, feeling unsure at the concept of ordering out a maid.  
  
Malik's eyes followed her graceful steps until she disappeared into the other room. He looked down and sighed, turning towards the balcony and taking in the fresh afternoon breeze that was lightly drifting in through the open entryway, gently rustling the silk translucent curtain.  
  
Meanwhile, Jasmine was instructed to stand still while the maids picked out something for her to wear. They took out one of the normal white dresses, which was held up with straps on the shoulders, and Jasmine just stood there in a amazement as they folded a semi-transparent silver material over her body to create a beautiful pleated dress.  
  
The young women adorned Jasmine's arms, wrists, neck, ankles and ears with sparkling gold jewellery, finishing with a gold headband, a symbol and hieroglyphs engraved on it, resting across her forehead. They pulled her sand blond hair back with a solid gold band to hold it loosely. Jasmine's bangs fell delicately over her face, some loose strands of hair in the front brushing over her shoulders gently.  
  
After her eyelids were painted blue, green at the top just below the line of her eyebrows, and a line of kohl was delicately drawn, extending from the corners of her eyes to the side of her face, Jasmine's eyelashes were brushed up with a dark powder, her lips painted cherry, and she was turned to face the mirror.  
  
She almost gasped. The sight that met her turquoise eyes was not very familiar. Jasmine ceased to be Jasmine anymore. Not the gentle farm girl everyone adored, but she looked like an Egyptian princess, someone important. 'I resemble someone of royalty,' She thought, breathlessly as the maids touched her up with a tiny amount of blush. 'This can't be. Just the other day I was stained with dirt, and wearing the simplest of slave dresses, and... and now this...'  
  
"My lady, we have finished," Said one of the maids with a bowed head, her dark wig brushing over her face.  
  
Jasmine stared at her with wide turquoise eyes, why did she lower her head in such a manner? Jasmine didn't feel as though she had any authority over her, but obviously, the girl believed it to be so. "Oh, umm... Could you send Malik in, then, please?" She asked, remembering what Malik had told her to do.  
  
"Yes, my lady." She replied, with a curtsy, striding towards the door.  
  
Jasmine watched her leave and seconds later, Malik appeared at the door, leaning against the frame, smiling and cocking his head to study the improved Jasmine before him.  
  
She bit her lip nervously and lowered her head a bit, glancing to the side.  
  
"Come," Malik said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Jasmine reluctantly stepped forward to accept his hand, her eyes widening a little in shock as he abruptly turned and slightly jerked her along into his room. He pulled her onto the bed with him, and she stared at him in confusion.  
  
"We're going back to sleep? In this?" Jasmine asked in puzzlement, looking down at the delicate dress.  
  
Malik snorted. "Of course not. We're having breakfast."  
  
"B-breakfast?" She stumbled, looking more and more confused by the second.  
  
He chuckled and gestured towards the door as servants poured in with trays of fruit, bread and other foods, along with a pair of maids carrying large fans made of peacock feathers.  
  
Jasmine's eyes widened at the site, watching the servants setting up around the bed. She jumped a bit when Malik gently placed a tanned hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to move up. She scooted closer to him at the head of the bed, pulling her dress down further over her legs, feeling rather uncomfortable around him.  
  
Malik just laughed at the action and shook his head. But inside he was screaming with frustration. 'What? Does she think I'm a rapist or something?!' He pushed the thought away, waving at a servant, who placed a tray on the bed. "Just take anything you want." Malik stated, grabbing a bundle of grapes.  
  
Jasmine's turquoise irises scanned the tray of fruits, and she reluctantly picked up an apple and began munching on it.  
  
Malik smiled. "There. Not so difficult is it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Jasmine smiled and shook her head. In some weird way, he made her feel happy at times even though she resented being here.  
  
'I think she might be getting more comfortable around me. I knew she just needed some time,' He thought, smiling to himself as he popped another grape into his mouth.  
  
'Maybe being here isn't so bad, after all. And... Malik does seem kind of nice. ... What am I thinking?! It's because of this boy I was taken from my home!' Anger flared up inside of Jasmine, but she forced herself to calm down. 'This won't help anything, I'm going to need to learn how to get over that sooner or later.' She took another small bite of the apple, but she was starting to feel a little queasy.  
  
"Jasmine," Malik said, snapping her back to reality.  
  
She shuddered inwardly, there was something about the way he said her name. "Yes, Malik?" Jasmine answered, unwavering as she maintained a calm and respectful posture.  
  
"You seem somewhat pale,"  
  
Jasmine panicked mentally. "I'm fine, I'm not ill." She didn't want him to know she was feeling home sick, what would he think? 'I'm weak, that's what he'd think.' Jasmine thought to herself.  
  
"No, not ill. I think you need to get out in the sun more." Malik stated, putting the grapes down on the tray and studying Jasmine's pale face.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Malik cocked his head to the side. "Which somewhat partakes with my surprise for you. Would you come see what it is with me?"  
  
Jasmine raised a blonde eyebrow. "Sure, I suppose so." She replied, getting off the bed.  
  
Malik waved off the servants with the trays, and beckoned Jasmine to him.  
  
She stepped forward and he offered her his arm. Jasmine looked up at Malik with her turquoise eyes and accepted as he linked her arm with his and headed out the door.  
  
As they passed through the halls, Jasmine watched the people who passed. They were all either servants wearing simple almost ragged clothing, or well-dressed, well made-up adults of authority. "Good day, Master Ishtar." One of them greeted, nodding his hooded head.  
  
"Good day, sir." Malik answered, bowing his head as they passed. Jasmine's eyes widened: under the man's hood, she spotted the faint glint of gold where his eye should be. "That was the Priest Akunadin," Malik whispered to her. "My father is good friends with that man." Jasmine merely nodded, looking away again. Malik almost growled in his throat, he really wished she'd at least try to maintain conversation with him. As they passed a large entryway, a voice called out to them.  
  
"Son! Come here and introduce your bride to the Pharaoh." Malik's father called.  
  
Jasmine tensed when he called her 'Malik's bride', and Malik could sense this. Sighing, he led her into the large throne room. Jasmine glanced nervously at the people on either side of them as they made their way to the throne, trying to keep her breathing steady and ignore the gaze of the tri-coloured man sitting in the golden seat of authority above her.  
  
A man with short black hair and a golden band tied around his head. A beautiful woman; in Jasmine's opinion, with a golden headpiece adorning her head, framing her face, with a mantle that curved around her form perfectly. A man with long brown hair; though his hood hid it, and a long robe. He looked strong and muscular, and solid, his face set and determined. 'He must be the Pharaoh's guardian,' Thought Jasmine as they passed to the foot of the throne where only one other man stood. Clad in blue and gold, this was the high priest, Seto, and Jasmine could tell there was something about him she didn't quite trust.  
  
"Pharaoh," Malik said, kneeling before the man in the throne with his elbow on one knee. Jasmine flushed, lowering her head a bit as she sensed the gaze of everyone upon her; she didn't know what to do! Her heart racing, Jasmine attempted to even out her breathing.  
  
"Curtsey or something, girl!" Ishtar ordered.  
  
Snapping to it, Jasmine quickly put a foot behind her ankle and curtsied, her head lowered as she blushed deeply with embarrassment.  
  
However, the man in the throne merely smiled, not looking to the least offended as he lifted a tanned hand and summoned her with a gesture of his index finger, while Malik rose to his feet again.  
  
Jasmine glanced at Malik, looking unsure and nervous. He nodded in encouragement and she stepped forward, feeling as though she could quiver, but successfully held it off.  
  
"Your name?" The man inquired. His voice was gentle and soft, and actually soothed Jasmine a bit, but she still felt nervous, and panicked when she realized she could not find her voice to answer him.  
  
Biting her lip, Jasmine lowered her head her blonde bangs brushing her face as her turquoise irises danced nervously over the gold floor beneath her feet.  
  
"Shy, is she?" The Pharaoh asked Ishtar.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh. I actually have not heard her speak once. But her name is Jasmine." He replied.  
  
The Pharaoh nodded and chuckled a bit, turning his crimson eyes back towards Jasmine who was anxiously shuffling her feet. "You have no need to be afraid of me, Jasmine. Do you know my name?" He asked, tilting his head a bit so he could see her face.  
  
Jasmine shook her head. "I know you're the Pharaoh." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes, but you need not call me that. You, and only you, may call me Atem, if you wish." The Pharaoh suggested in a comforting way as he reached out his hand, winking at her and smiling.  
  
Jasmine's face cracked into a weak smile and she didn't feel as though she had to keep her head lowered anymore. She shook hands with him, noting, with fascination, the numerous rings on Atem's fingers and gold jewellery that adorned his body.  
  
"Well, my Pharaoh," Malik cut in as he took a few steps forward to take Jasmine's hand in his. "We must be off now, I promised Jasmine a surprise."  
  
Pharaoh Atem smiled warmly and closed his crimson eyes as he nodded. "Very well, young Master Ishtar. And remember, Jasmine: If you ever need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to consider myself an option."  
  
She nodded, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Jasmine couldn't help but smile. Something about Atem's comforting and gentle nature made her feel at home here in this large, gold palace; and this wide, vast land she did not know at all. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Close your eyes," Malik instructed with an encouraging smile.  
  
Jasmine closed her eyes slowly, reluctant to trust him, and walked forwards cautiously around the corner, guided by Malik.  
  
"Bring it out," Jasmine heard Malik order, and she caught faintly the sound of a horse's low whiny and hoof steps against cobblestone. Her heart leapt. Maybe she wouldn't be stuck in Malik's room for the rest of her life. "You may open your eyes now, Jasmine." Malik whispered from behind her, making the blonde startle a bit. Jasmine opened her turquoise eyes which widened at the sight before her.  
  
A beautiful bay Arabian mare, with a white star on her forehead and snip of white on her nose, complete with nearly half her left hind leg covered in white stood before Jasmine, swishing her tail and munching on whatever hay was left in her mouth. The mare looked so much like Gem it made Jasmine's head spin to the point she thought her knees had weakened and she would faint any second now. Recovering herself, Jasmine stepped forward, head lowered so as to not make eye contact and spook the horse. Reaching out a hand cautiously, she stroked the Arabian's bay neck, and the mare in turn snorted contently, nudging against Jasmine's arm. She smiled and raised her head, taking another step closer to rub the bay horse's forehead gently.  
  
Malik smiled lightly, watching Jasmine and the horse, he could tell she'd worked with horses all her life from the way she could interact with the mare. "I bought her at a horse market this morning while you were asleep."  
  
Jasmine's turquoise irises roamed over to Malik, as if noticing him for the first time. She smiled. "Oh, Malik! Thank you!" Jasmine cried, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Malik was caught by surprise. He hadn't expected the first intimate contact they ever made would be so sudden, and he hadn't expected Jasmine to suddenly embrace him in such a way considering how shy she had been lately. Putting this all aside, Malik just smiled, taking advantage of the moment and embracing her tightly, saying: "It was nothing,"  
  
Jasmine pulled away to stare into his lavender eyes, and he stared back at her, determined. "You don't know how much this means to me..." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Acting quickly on the moment, Malik decided on leaning forward to kiss her cheek gently.  
  
Jasmine shivered as his lips brushed her cheek gently and he spoke to her, his sweet warm breath on her neck as he embraced her in his arms again.  
  
"Please, don't fret over it. Just make me happy and take Gem for a ride with me." Malik whispered persuasively.  
  
Jasmine closed her eyes; no boy had ever had contact quite like this with her. She nodded her head and swallowed, trying to regain control over her hormones, as she licked her lips and began to break away. "Um, I need to go tack up Gem." Jasmine stated, her shy aura making a re-appearance as she blushed and turned away from Malik.  
  
He just smirked and let her leave, watching her retreating back. Malik couldn't help but let his smirk widen when he realized the effect he'd had on the young blonde girl as she bit her lip nervously and glanced cautiously at him every now and then.  
  
Jasmine concentrated on doing up the girth of the saddle, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering furiously in her stomach. 'Why is he making me feel this way?' She thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You sure you don't want me on there with you?" Malik asked.  
  
Jasmine nodded, feeling a bit angry he doubted her independence. She'd been riding horses all her life! Why would she need this boy's help now?  
  
Malik nearly pouted, he wanted to have an excuse to be close to her again, but Jasmine clearly didn't need help when it came to horses. He just gathered his reins and looked ahead at the entrance to the trails that lead through the beautiful oasis and back. 

OOOOOOOOOO

"You walked in on your parents?!" Malik asked, his eyes wide as he laughed.  
  
"Yes, it was scary! I was only five!" Jasmine laughed. Somehow her and Malik and got talking and now they couldn't stop, almost all had been forgotten.  
  
"What did you do? Wonder why your parents were naked in bed? Surely you had no clue what... it... was when you were of that age." Malik said.  
  
"You can't say the word?" Jasmine asked tauntingly, with a teasing smile.  
  
"Oh, Ra. No! Don't!" Malik yelled, laughing.  
  
"Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex!"  
  
"No! Stop!"  
  
"Sex, sex, sex, sex!" Jasmine was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the horse.  
  
"Settle down, girl! Wow... what happened?" Malik laughed, shoving her shoulder playfully.  
  
"What happened what?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"To you? Not long ago you were shy, and couldn't even tell the Pharaoh Atem what your name is."  
  
Jasmine shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it sure feels good to be myself again."  
  
Malik smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Being yourself is saying inappropriate words?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Jasmine just grinned. "Exactly," She joked.  
  
Malik laughed and shook his head. "Never would of known that."  
  
Gem threw up her head impatiently and trotted forwards. Jasmine smiled back at Malik. "Looks like Gem wants to go for a run. Come catch me," She teased, easing her grip on the reins and letting Gem jump forwards into a canter.  
  
Malik smirked and kicked his horse into a canter as well. "As you wish," He muttered to himself, his determined lavender orbs set on Jasmine. 

OOOOOOOOOOO

'Damn it all,' Malik thought once they were back in the palace. Jasmine had gone back to her old self, barely even raising her head. He'd enjoyed their trail ride out in the sun, and now he wished it had never ended. Now, it seemed like a hazy dream.  
  
"Are you having a bath with me tonight, or... would you rather have one alone?" Malik asked once they were in the room, the sun had long gone down.  
  
Jasmine thought for a moment. She'd have to sooner or later, so she supposed she should just get it over with. "Sure," Jasmine replied with a smile.  
  
Malik's heart leapt a bit and he smiled. Maybe it hadn't been completely a dream. "Don't worry I promise I won't look." He said confidently.  
  
Jasmine smiled and went to get a towel from the pile. She got changed and wrapped the towel around her body, walking back into the room to find Malik already with a towel around his waist. Again, his well-toned chest sent hormones raging through her body and she fought to control them, forcing herself to stare at his tanned face while she walked towards the bath.  
  
"You can get in first, I won't look, I promise." Malik suggested.  
  
Jasmine nodded and sheepishly removed her towel, quickly wading into the warm water after he'd turned his back. The surface was littered with different coloured flower petals floating soothingly around the soap bubbles. Jasmine sighed and leaned back, relaxing in the warm water and basking in the sweet smell of perfumes. Feeling the water ripple, she opened one of her turquoise eyes to watch Malik settle in the bath and reach over to retrieve a bottle from the edge of the bath.  
  
"Wet your hair first," Malik instructed, watching Jasmine remove the gold hairpiece that held her hair back and shake the blonde locks out.  
  
Though his observant lavender eyes were making her slightly uneasy, Jasmine tipped her head back and ran her fingers through her silky hair as it floated under the water. She resurfaced and met Malik's gaze, almost challenging it as there was silence between them.  
  
Malik moved forward reluctantly, the water rippling around him as moved behind her.  
  
Jasmine tensed and moved away. "What are you doing?" She demanded, her voice quivering as she turned to face him.  
  
Malik's eyes widened in surprise. "Nothing inappropriate," He assured her, feeling embarrassed he hadn't said anything and made her think he wanted something... else.  
  
Jasmine narrowed darkened turquoise eyes at him ever so slightly, as if trying to read his mind.  
  
Malik wasn't sure if she had believed him. "Just to help you wash your hair," He said truthfully, motioning gently for her to come back.  
  
Jasmine cautiously returned, remaining tense as she turned around, staring at the opposite wall.  
  
Malik poured some of the cleansing oil from the bottle onto his hand and began lightly lathering it into Jasmine's blonde hair. "There, now you can rinse it all out." He said, backing off to give her some personal space. While Jasmine silently rinsed the oil out of her hair, Malik was mentally beating himself up for scaring her earlier. 'I suppose I'll just have to be careful,' He concluded. 'She's a lot like a scared, lost animal. Once I think I've gained her trust, then, I make a dumb mistake and end up right where I started.'  
  
Jasmine rubbed her eyes and turned to stare at Malik. "Well? Are you not going to wet your hair as well?"  
  
Malik was startled, but nodded, handing her the bottled and dunking his head under the water.  
  
Jasmine poured some of the substance onto her hands like he had done earlier and waited for Malik to turn around so she could wash his hair.  
  
Malik leaned his head back and sighed as Jasmine gently massaged the cleansing oil into his hair, making his eyelids droop. Her soft fingers running over his scalp made Malik feel sleepy and he thought he'd almost fallen asleep at one point.  
  
Jasmine stepped back, snapping Malik to reality as he realized she had finished lathering the oil into his blonde hair. While Malik rinsed his platinum blonde hair, Jasmine got out of the bath quickly and retrieved her towel from bench near the edge of the pool/bath, wrapping it around her body.  
  
When Malik surfaced he watched Jasmine walk hurriedly to the other room to get dressed in her nightclothes, and he ran a hand through his hair before making to get out himself. 'I wonder if she'll even sleep in the same bed with me tonight,' Malik thought, staring at the closed door as he wrapped a towel around his waist and sighed.  
  
Once Jasmine had returned, she opened the door quietly to see Malik already lying on the bed, appearing to be asleep. She cautiously took light steps towards the bed and stared down at him. His soft blonde bangs brushing over his tanned face, which was partially illuminated by the new moon. Jasmine tilted her head to the side and continued to stare. 'He really looks a lot like the angel from my dream...' She thought, leaning over the bed to reach out and move his hair out of his face gently.  
  
Malik was frozen stiff. He didn't know what to do. 'Stay still, keep pretending you're asleep,' He thought.  
  
Straightening up, Jasmine studied Malik a bit more before slowly and carefully climbing into bed beside him. She gazed at his face for a moment, then, scooted closer and turned over on her side, closing her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
Malik struggled to steady his breathing. Jasmine was lying so close to him he could feel her warmth. 'I must be dreaming,' Experimentally, Malik slowly moved a trembling arm under the sheets and wrapped it around Jasmine's waist, waiting to see what she would do.  
  
Jasmine's eyes flew open when she felt a warm arm slip over her waist, but she just smiled and nestled her head into the pillows, enjoying the sense of warmth and protection Malik offered as she drifted slowly off to sleep. All she see behind her closed eyes was Malik's smiling, laughing face.  
  
Malik smiled, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep as well. 'I knew she just needs time...'  
  
_'/Sonna toki itsu datte (In such times,) Me o tojireba (I see you laughing) Waratteru kimi ga iru (Whenever I close my eyes.)/'_

_'/Itsuka eien no nemuri ni (Until the day I reach,) Tsuku hi made (Eternal sleep,) Dou ka sono egao ga (That smiling face will) Taema naku aru you ni (Have to stay with me without fail.)/'_

(The second and third verse of "Dearest" Performed by Ayumi Hamasaki.)   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_phew So, what did ya think? Please R&R! Ja'ne! XD_


End file.
